


a wish i make

by jxnathanbyers



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 03:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10267556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxnathanbyers/pseuds/jxnathanbyers
Summary: Mick thinks he's going to spend his birthday how he usually does: alone and with a cupcake.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a special fic for mick's birthday today!

Mick wasn’t supposed to be playing with fire because it’s a “hazard” and “dangerous”- even though the kid and Stein were allowed to become Firestorm on the ship- but fuck that, it’s his birthday and if he wants to play with matches, he’s going to damn well play with matches. 

 

He was sitting on his bed, a cupcake teetering on his knee. It had been made in secret at midnight while the crew was asleep. He clicked off the match and lifted the cupcake to take a bite and groaned. It tasted amazing, just like the kind Len used to make when they were kids. It was hard not to think of Len on his birthday because Len was the only person who had ever taken the time to remember. They never could afford presents to buy each other so they had to think of something else, like making sweets. Mick had always been the lookout while Len would sneak into the kitchen and steal the ingredients. Those had been the best times of his life.

 

“Here’s to another lousy year,” He mumbled, taking another bite of the cupcake then a knock sounded on his door. He stuffed the entire cupcake in his mouth then replied with his mouth full, “Come in!”, trying not to laugh as bits of cupcake sprayed everywhere.

 

The door opened to let in Ray; the man smiled sheepishly. “Hey, uh, Rip is calling us for a meeting.”

 

Mick cocked his head. “Usually he yells.” 

 

“Uh, yeah,” Ray rubbed the back of his neck, “Jax wasn’t feeling all that great so Rip thought it best not to disturb him.” 

 

Mick thought that was strange since the kid had seemed fine yesterday, but he thought it best not to argue. He got up, stretched his limbs, and followed Ray out the door into another room they sometimes used for meetings. 

 

“Are you sure? The room looks dark-”

 

Then the light turned on and the whole crew faced him with big smiles, a cake covered in chocolate lying on the table. He opened his mouth to tell them that he preferred cupcakes, but found himself not wanting to. He couldn’t believe they’d bake a cake just for him. 

 

“Go on; try it.” Ray passed him a fork and a plate, smiling. 

 

“Wait! First you have to blow out your candles!” Sara moved the cake closer to him.

 

Mick stared at it for a while, watching the flickering flame. The rest of the team shared wary looks, but didn’t say anything. Finally he blew them out and they all clapped, Amaya hugging him from behind and Jax squeezing his shoulder. He tensed, but didn’t say anything. He got a piece of the cake and waited for Ray to dig into his piece before trying it. It was alright, nothing like the cupcake he had had before, but he appreciated it all the same. Later Ray had asked him what he wished for, but Mick had just told him to “fuck off,” and went into his room. Truth be told, Mick had wished for the exact same thing they had given him. Recognition. 


End file.
